


Vampire's Kiss

by Elvira0



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 00:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvira0/pseuds/Elvira0
Summary: *人类铁×吸血鬼虫*AU/私设较多且混乱/总而言之就是奇奇怪怪的*一切剧情发展就是为了开车，所以并没有什么逻辑性，虽然写的一言难尽但是我写的很爽的。一句话总结：彼得作为种类稀少的吸血鬼，在某一次受了伤的情况下被卖到了地下贩卖场进行情/色/交易





	Vampire's Kiss

*

“所以——你获得的情报告诉你彼得在这种地方？”托尼望着史蒂夫在黑夜里，仍然闪烁着斑驳光芒的蔚蓝眼眸，语气里夹杂着无尽的，说不明的情绪“我第一次希望你们的情报员不要那么称职，该死。”

他们马上就要走到明朗的地方了，所以托尼不得不把声音压低了几度，而史蒂夫整理了一下他的黑色披风，不想那么引人注意，他似乎想为自己的好友给予几丝安慰，温柔的说道“我相信彼得不会有事的，你要相信他。”

“相信？你难道不知道这里是什么地方？”托尼指了指那有些掉漆的招牌，上面的字母格外的刺人眼“就他，一个小鬼头！他会被吃的渣都不剩的！而且——”他迟疑了几秒，似乎注意到了什么便止住了嘴。

原来守门之人怀里举着来福枪，向他们缓缓走来，或许是他们呆的时间太久且言行举止太过诡异，引起了对方的注意，而托尼收敛了紧绷的表情，露出了寻常那一副商人所应该有的模样“——那我们的谈判到此为止了，这件事情已经没得商量了。”他先对着史蒂夫这样说道，然后对着脸上写满了警惕与怀疑的守门者说道“我们是有预约的，这是邀请函。”托尼从口袋里递出了一份包装精美的信封，然后在对方恭敬的态度下走进了那扇门。

起初，道路着实有些狭隘，且黑暗又潮湿，空气中弥漫着一种非常诡异的气味，像是很多种臭混杂在一起，着实难闻，托尼和史蒂夫捂着口鼻，艰难的，一步一步的走在通往更深处的阶梯，隐约传来什么声响，却模糊不清，走的越多，那光亮就渗透着厚重的门熙攘的照在他们身上

门开了。  
像是走进了另外一个世界。

门口守着的是两个金发身姿高挑，身材凹凸有致的美人，她们穿着暴露，勾勒着好看而又浑圆的胸脯，白皙而又纤细的手腕连着修长的手指，笑得很妩媚，红唇勾着灿烂的弧度“欢迎来到Smut，请把所有具有杀伤力的武器交出来哦~不然后果自负。”虽然她们声音甜美，看起来也是人畜无害的样子，但是若是不答应，或许会被那白皙而又紧致的大腿绞断脖颈——  
托尼和史蒂夫对视了几秒，也是大致读懂了对方的意思，托尼耸了耸肩，用非常轻佻的语气开口说道“宝贝们，我们只是来寻乐子的，怎么会带武器呢？”他眨了眨那双迷人的焦糖色眼睛，勾了勾手指，小声的对着那两位美女说了些什么，也是惹得对方笑若灿花，露出贝齿，挥了挥手就让他们进去了。

在往里面进的时候，史蒂夫有些好奇的询问道“你到底对她们说了些什么？”而托尼笑的非常隐晦，声音低沉带着些沙哑“抱歉了队长，这也许有点少儿不宜。”他顺带着拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，望着逐渐变得人潮汹涌的大厅，将自己的不正经淹没在人海中“我们走吧，去找那个总是惹麻烦的小鬼。”

*  
空气凉的连指尖都不留一丝余温。

朦胧间，彼得只能感受到一股浓烈的，让人反胃的血腥味汹涌着扑进他的鼻腔，他刹那间便从混沌中清醒，睁开眼，一切都是陌生的，冰凉的触感席卷着他的脖颈，手脚腕。他晃了晃手臂，清脆的铁链敲击声令他的清醒又多了几分，眼神中也多了些冷，他环视周围，发现他被困在了一个巨大且非常精致的鸟笼中，上面的纹路线条分明，像是毒蛇环绕着，那些璀璨的珠宝像是一颗颗眼睛，在昏暗的房间里窥视着他的一举一动。

“你醒了。”说话的人打破了静谧又压抑的空气，一下子，她便从黑夜里走了出来，红烈的唇宛如鲜血，黑色的长发勾了好几个弯，穿着华贵，身姿端庄，只可惜她站在彼得的不远处，脸上的笑容极其的谄媚“你可是今天的重头戏，宝贝。”

彼得将目光落在她身上，并没有说话，大致是明白了到底发生了什么，他是被囚禁了，从进入那个地方的时候一开始便觉得不对劲，可没想到他后来莫名其妙的失去意识了，这或许就是向他说明，那些人果然是骗他的，把他的热忱贬的一文不值——原先他是真的想伸出援手的，只不过却成为了别人利用他的利器

“所以你们都是骗我的？”彼得终于舍得开口了，因为长期没有进食，所以听起来有些有气无力的，而对方露出了稍许无辜的神情“这怎么能说骗呢？也许只是你运气不好呢？”那位非常妩媚的女子先是停驻了几秒“相信你会给你的买家提供不一样的惊喜的，就像你的獠牙一样？”

彼得抿住嘴，眼神中是多了几分凛冽，也听出了她的言语中到底蕴含着怎样的滋味。  
也许他真的到了走投无路的地步了，虽然他还不清楚被卖出去后是被当做奴隶，食物或者是别的什么，也许……他可以找到机会逃出去了，或许就可以找到史塔克先生了！  
——彼得相信，他一定会打断自己的腿的。

*  
他宛如一只被圈养的金丝雀。  
彼得被关在那巨笼中，被铁链束缚了羽翼，失去了自由后却穿着华美的衣裳，那套黑色的蕾丝长裙掐出了纤细的腰肢，上面的花纹格外的清晰，羸弱的光隐约的扑在他身上，像是轻纱又仿若众人的目光落着一般。  
因为他的体质原因，他的皮肤十分的白皙，白的透着无尽的光，而在这样的衣着下，他像一个陶瓷娃娃一般的坐在了人们视线的聚焦点，褐色柔软的短发旋了好几个卷，偶尔几个拉直的发遮掩着他的眉目。

他面目表情的，像是将那些坐在高台上窥视的人群都无视，而那些铁链似乎是用了什么独特的材质，让原本力大无穷的他挣脱不开，他因为用力过猛，嘴角也被染了一层红。

或许这一切都到了最后的地步了。

彼得的身旁站着两个身形魁梧的壮汉，再远一点便是那个欺骗他的女人和她的同谋之人，然后是高台，是看不清面目的人，是旋转而上的楼梯，最后是那被遮掩的巨鼎，将璀璨而又自由的星辰隔绝在了万里之外。

“那么……拍卖开始——”

*  
“……史塔克先生，真的非常抱歉！我不是故意的！”彼得坐在旅馆柔软的床铺上，在摇曳的烛光下，那双澄澈的双眼紧紧盯着倚靠在门边的托尼，眼神闪躲又想注视，显的有些矛盾，他擦拭着还滴落着血珠的嘴角，只可惜有几滴落在了白皙的床铺上

“我真该把那个笼子买下把你关起来，这样你就不会给我闯祸还顺带着把自己给卖了。”托尼眼神里藏着些疲倦，他咬牙切齿的说出了这样一番话，抚摸着被饥饿的小鬼扑上来猛咬了一口的脖颈，每一次他都觉得这样的感觉很奇妙，虽然他吸食血液留下了的疤痕比蚊虫咬下的要大几分，可是除了瘙痒和酥麻感外，却没有其它的感觉。

这也惹得彼得像鸵鸟一样蜷缩在一起，那双鲜红色的高跟鞋已经快要从脚掌上脱落，渔网袜勒着他的腿，多了几分不同的滋味“我只是……像在力所能及的范围内给予帮助！”彼得声音拉高了几度，最后却又缓落下来，也有些迟疑，他怕为托尼愤怒的情绪火上浇油“……对不起。”

“所以？你力所能及的帮助差点把你给卖了！你知道那是什么地方吗！”  
“大，大概知道？”

托尼快要被彼得气出心脏病了，他扶着额头将视线落在了别处，就算是那么无辜，稚嫩的一张脸，还是让他想要去敲敲彼得的脑袋看看里面到底装了些什么。  
“……我只是想和你一样。”  
“什么？”  
“史塔克先生，我知道我的身份给你们带来了多少麻烦，所以我只是想多帮你一点……”彼得有些哽咽，眉毛和眼睫皱在一起“我真的没有想到会这样……”  
“听着小鬼，我从来没想让你做什么，只要你好好的就行。”

他缓缓向前走了几步，望着眼角滑落着几滴眼泪的彼得，微微弯下腰，用有些粗糙的手指擦拭着他的眼泪“别哭了，彼得。”

*  
“啧，别咬我了小鬼，你是还没有吃饱吗？”  
“啊！对不起史塔克先生……”彼得抬起头，双手搭在托尼的肩膀上，沉溺在刚刚轻柔的吻中，或许是他太紧张了，因此好几次都咬到了对方的嘴唇，淡淡的血腥味飘散在空气中。

对方的舌肆意的劫掠着彼得口中的空气，划过敏感的上颚，酥麻的感觉弥漫全身，唇齿相交的还是有不真实感，彼得紧眯着眼，渐渐的享受其中。

那种从心底泛滥的爱意一点一点的侵蚀着他的心绪，他觉得大致猜到后面会发生什么了。  
那套黑色长裙被他扔在了整洁白净的床铺上，格外的显眼，因为原先的衣服不知去向，他就只能随便的套了一件托尼的衬衫，衣服松松垮垮的落了下来。

托尼的唇又落在了轻盈的睫毛上，上面还飘着些泪珠，温润的感觉惹得彼得有些痒，但是他很喜欢那种被捧在手心中的，温暖的，炙热的——

一阵天旋地转，在彼得愣神的时候他被压在了床铺上，对方温热的吐息随着呼吸吹在他脸上，柔软的床因为二人的大幅度动作而发出“吱——”的响声。

吻落在了彼得的鼻尖，修长而又纤细的脖颈，因为他的皮肤很薄，所以轻易的就留下了一个又一个的红痕，像是路边开放的绚丽的花朵，而彼得用指尖悬着托尼黑色的短发，感受着一点一点攀升的暧昧空气。

衬衫被褪去，裸露着他还仍然布着点点伤痕的腹部，彼得想要伸出手掌去遮掩些什么，却被握住了，托尼抬起头，轻眯着眼，居高临下的望着脸颊染红一片红晕的彼得“你还想给我挡着——”  
“……这些伤已经好了！”  
“该死的，你居然还受了这么多伤！”  
“……犯人已经被抓起来了，所以已经没事了……”彼得用另一个手握住托尼的手掌，递到了自己的唇边，落在一个吻，然后眨了眨自己的眼睛。

*  
“现在的女孩都喜欢这样的风格吗？”托尼用手指抬了抬那镶着蕾丝边的白色内裤，上面的花纹十分的精致，布料也非常的柔软“是挺性感的，不过不是很适合你，彼得，下次……”  
托尼还未说完，就被早已羞涩不已的彼得给打断了“又不是我想换的……是……是”他顿住了，声音里还夹杂着一些喘息，而大人当然不会放过这个机会“所以，那里的人都知道你穿着这样的内裤？”  
“史塔克先生……你不要说了。”在彼得脸红羞涩的间隙，那可怜的蕾丝内裤便被毫不留情的拨了下来，那早已挺立的性器暴露在了空气中，上面的顶端还流着滴滴的液体，彼得是个非常听话的小孩，即使大腿被扒开摆成了M型，也一动不动的，像是水果被剥皮后露出鲜嫩的果肉，还滴着水珠。

今天也不知道应该说托尼的心情不错呢？还是非常差呢，他低下头含住了粉嫩的阴茎，温润的口腔总是让人欲罢不能，他先是从顶端吮吸，撕咬，蹂躏到了最深处，甚至还做了几个深喉，有好几次彼得都想让他停下了，那种奇异的感觉掠夺了彼得的身体，连脚趾都舒爽的蜷缩住了，他将床单变得更加褶皱。

彼得真的受不住花花公子高超技术的‘折磨’，语气不知绵了几分，柔软的像刚刚做好的面包，蓬蓬松松的。

他不一会儿就射了出来，乳白色的液体射在了托尼的下巴和脖颈，缓缓地落下来，滴在了彼得的腹部，而彼得先是咬住了自己的手背，希望不要发出什么奇怪的喘息声，可是却一点点的从喉咙里被逼了出来，而且还在对方的威逼利诱下，傻傻的说了很多奇奇怪怪的话语。

“你知道我花了多少价钱买下你的吗？既然你都属于我了，那是不是什么事情都愿意做呢？”  
“请毫不犹豫的占有我吧……史塔克先生。”  
彼得笑了笑，扬起的嘴角可以看到獠牙上的滴滴血珠。

*  
那是一朵金蝴蝶。  
它身上的纹路像是绚烂绽放的话，大概是沾染了一些灰，有着不明显的斑点，它天真的扑朔翅膀，却不料猎人正在不远处织了网，等待着它的光临。

无路可逃了  
它艰难的摇曳着翅膀，而猎人一点点的向它靠近，偷偷的将武器藏在身后，然后一点点的将他吞噬。

彼得望着天花板，注视了这残忍却又充满美感的全过程。

“很痛吗？”托尼的声音里藏着很多隐忍，彼得先是缓缓的摇了摇头，可是颤抖的身体却一点点的提醒他，这样并不是很愉快。

而彼得一点点的吞噬着硬邦邦的性器，大概是他天赋异禀的体质，后穴分泌的肠液可以当做润滑，不过狭隘的甬道没有办法一下子就吃下这么大的东西，彼得即使是收敛了自己的指甲，却依旧在对方的后背划下了伤痕——

“啊！史塔克先生……抱，抱歉。”  
“说起来你的指甲明明没有那么锋利，怎么会这么痛呢？”  
“嗯，听说了为了可以一下子划破猎物的喉咙……啊……呃。”在彼得说话的间隙托尼似乎又向上冲了几分“那么我算是你的‘猎物’吗？帕克先生。”

彼得嘴角扬起丝丝弧度“就看你用什么方式喂饱我了，我们对于‘猎物’的评分是很严的”  
声音里多了几分慵懒，他在托尼的耳边低声说道。

*  
彼得可以感受到性器在自己身体里一点点的变大，甚至可以感受到上面清晰的纹路，托尼掐着他纤细的腰窝，而他依旧穿着渔网袜的腿勾出了托尼的腰，抽插时，床随着他们的动作只能可怜巴巴的发出刺耳的抱怨声，而当性器划过那凸起而又敏感的部分，彼得发出了舒爽的声音，理性早已被快感所占领，也终于明白了今天的一次次的撩拨到底有多么的过火。  
“怎么，daddy操你操的爽吗？小鬼……”托尼突然停下了自己的动作，低下头望着彼得泪流满面的，甚至还流了鼻涕的表情，他的眼角早已染的绯红，甚至还逼出了几滴泪。  
“啊……很爽。”彼得又向前蹭了蹭“……请不要停下来……求求你了史塔克先生。”

一切当然如他所愿，彼得被操的又一次的逼出了眼泪，对方一次又一次的挺撞，抽插，伴随着令人眼红心跳的水声，以及肉体之间碰撞后的拍击声，不过这里面一定包含着大人对于小孩不听话的惩罚，以及对于他偷偷溜出来的愤怒，全部都小心翼翼，偷偷摸摸的发泄在了这一次交合中。

年轻的肉体总是让人非常容易的沉沦，温暖的臂肉像是吸铁石一样的贴合在了宛如利剑一样的性器上，而宛如潮水一般涌入脑海里的高潮，让彼得的意识泛起了白，他终于受不住这样强烈的刺激，眯着眼睛昏了过去。

而后来，彼得终于在一次次的高潮中，哽咽着说出了以后一定要当一个听大人话的吸血鬼。

-END


End file.
